The Heart of the Matter
by QteCuttlfish
Summary: Sequel to "We are the Broken." All six must relearn how to work together if they wish to save Dave. Will they learn to forgive one another *and* themselves? Can they save Dave, when danger stalks one of them? Full summary inside. CHAPTER 4 is up!
1. Back in the Saddle Again

Title: The Heart of the Matter

Author: QteCuttlfish  
Rating: T (just in case)  
Type: Family/Drama  
Summary: Sequel to "We are the Broken." Four years ago, the Chipmunk and Chipette bands broke up, and no one knows why. Now, all six have come home when something terrible happened to Dave. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes must relearn how to work together if they wish to save Dave. But can they get past their anger? Will they be able to forgive one another? Or are they destined to forever sing the blues? And how will they deal with the unknown danger stalking one of them?

Pairings: Traditional (AxB, SxJ, TxE)

Disclaimer: Obviously, Alvin and the Chipmunks do not belong to me. I just borrow them for my nefarious purposes, then return them unharmed later. Title "The Heart of the Matter" from the song by Don Henley. It seemed very appropriate.

WARNING: This fic will imply mature themes, such as sex, drug use, and alcohol use, and some instances of swearing. You have been warned. Flames will be laughed at, scorned, and otherwise saved to be made fun of at a later time. Reviews, however, will be most appreciated!

Author's Note:

I'm sorry this took me longer than I thought to get up! It was harder to start it than I thought it would be, but on the up side, you guys get an extra chapter! This chapter was not part of the original plan. It's a longer chapter, and you get a bit from everyone's point-of-view. Aren't you lucky? ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed its predecessor!

Chapter One

Back in the Saddle Again

The chipmunk rolled over for what seemed like the millionth time and groaned. He opened his blue-gray eyes and sighed. _Why can't I get comfortable?_ He had slept very little the previous night, which was odd, considering he suffered from jetlag. There again, _I do have a lot on my mind_. The events from the day before began replaying in his head. He remembered the emotional roller coaster he had been on for the entire day, from the first moment he had heard Jeanette's shy voice from the doorway of his dorm. In a way, he was still in shock over having her show up at his door after so long. He knew he would forever cherish the brave image of her in his room.

_She's braver than I am_, he thought. _I could never do what she did._ He felt shame after having essentially run away from the problem. _And did it do you any good whatsoever?_ He had to admit, if only to himself, that it hadn't. Part of why he exhausted himself with classes and homework was to forget the betrayed look on Alvin's face, the stricken look on Theodore's face...and the wounded look on Jeanette's face.

_How could I have done that?_ he thought. _I really should have just told Alvin I was thinking about going to college, as soon as it occurred to me. Then I could have helped Jeanette tell Brittany the same thing, and none of this would ever have happened._ Simon sighed as he sat up. _Raking over the past is such a useful past-time. Why not invent a time machine while you're at it? _he thought, caustically_. _Ironically_, _he'd thought of that before. One of his papers the previous year had been on the possibility of creating a time machine, and what it would take to invent one. _But even if you could, do you really think you would have listened to yourself?_ Simon had to be honest. Back then, he would never have believed that anything would keep them from being friends. The six of them had been so close for so long. _Who knew our bonds were really so fragile?_

Simon gave up on sleep and sat up. He pulled on a robe, knowing that Jeanette slept in the room next door. _How in the hell did we end up in the two attic rooms? _he wondered, then shied away from where that thought was going. Instead, he focused on the house. Simon had been amazed at the changes in Dave's house. _But that's what comes of not coming home in two years. _A finished basement bedroom, two attic bedrooms, with one bathroom on each of the two floors. _It's ironic that all of these rooms are full now,_ he thought.

Theodore remained in the bedroom the Chipmunks had once shared. Brittany and Alvin had originally planned on returning to their apartments, but Eleanor "talked" them out of it. Well, Eleanor talked Alvin out of it, by saying it would probably be for the best if he returned to the Seville house. Everyone had looked at her like she had gone insane, especially since they all remembered what had happened the last time the six of them tried to live together. But Eleanor was right. This way, they could get rehearsals and meetings done in between Brittany, Alvin, and Theodore's schedules much easier than if they weren't living together. At least this way, they wouldn't have to deal with the nightmare of L.A. traffic all the time. Alvin finally agreed. Brittany was never given the chance to disagree. Simon did not know what Eleanor had said to Brittany, but whatever it was, it worked. Brittany was firmly ensconced in Dave's room. Alvin had the basement room. Eleanor had taken over the living room, which had a fairly comfortable couch bed in it. Theodore had tried to offer her his room, but she had insisted on taking over the living room. No one knew why.

Simon checked the clock. He could not believe the six of them had spent about nine hours together without killing one another yet.

_Of course, it's easier not to kill one another when you each have your own space,_ he thought. _Nor does it hurt that Dave's life depends on us _**_not_**_ killing one another. _He sighed. _Can we really do this?_ Simon thought about the last six months they had spent together in steady contact, between their interviews, concerts, and one final movie they had to film. He shuddered. _This is not going to be fun._ Sadly, things had not changed; if anything, they had gotten worse. _Can anyone keep Alvin and me from fighting?_ Simon knew his patience was going to be sorely tried. He could swear not to let Alvin get to him, but he knew better. As soon as he saw Alvin, he felt his defensive walls go up. And then Alvin would inevitably say something, and Simon would respond before he could stop himself. _And I know _**_nothing_**_ can keep Alvin and Brittany from fighting._

Simon shook his head as he walked out of the room and nearly ran smack into someone else. He managed to catch Jeanette before she fell. Simon swallowed hard. The two of them stared at each other. Jeanette's cheeks turned red. Simon cleared his throat, and slowly helped her up. She finally averted her eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It was my fault," he said. She walked around him, to get to her room, which was the first one at the top of the new stairs to the attic. Her room was the first one at the top of the stairs, then his room, then the bathroom. Jeanette wore a purple terry robe, with a towel wrapped around her head. It was obvious she had just been showering. The images _that_ realization caused made him swallow again. His palms began to sweat and his heart raced. But he didn't want her to leave right away. He searched for something to say.

"Um, good morning," he croaked.

She turned around and stared at him. It was his turn to start blushing. She smiled.

"Good morning, Simon," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," he shrugged. "I need to get used to the time difference."

"Me too," she said. She waited for him to say something else, but his usually canny mind had gone to sleep. Jeanette smiled again. "Well, I'll see you downstairs."

He nodded, and found himself watching her as she walked into her room. _Forget it, _his guilt said. _You don't deserve her._ _Besides, her sister will kill you if you go near her again. _Simon had never forgotten Eleanor's threat. And after taking his frustrations and guilt out on Jeanette, he had known Eleanor was right. _She deserves better than you. _He let out a sound of disgust and slammed into the bathroom.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeanette quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, her heart pounding and her pulse racing. Her body tingled where Simon had touched it. _I don't know if I can do this, _she thought. _I may go mad, with unrequited lust._ She took in a deep breath. _Calm down, _she told herself. _Just because you didn't get over your teenage hormones doesn't mean he didn't. _

_Are you sure?_ a voice asked from deep inside. _Don't go there, Jeanette, _she told herself firmly. _That will only make for more trouble, and we have enough problems as it is._

That was an understatement. Jeanette shook her head. She took her hair out of the towel and began brushing it. She decided just to braid it while wet, so she wouldn't have to spend all that much time on it. Her memories of the night before replayed while she braided her hair. She remembered walking into Dave's room, once the nurses were done re-settling him. The look on his face as they told him what they planned to do was priceless. That alone made this worthwhile, and gave her the courage she needed to go through with this. She knew Theodore felt the same way. Then came the discussion about who would stay where. Even Jeanette thought Eleanor's idea was crazy. _Put Alvin and Brittany under the same roof together, for who knows how long?_ Jeanette still wasn't sure it was a good idea. But Dave and Miss Miller had been all for it. They had convinced the others to go along with it. _I mean, it will be more convenient. They're right about that. But still..._It helped that Brittany and Alvin were _not_ on the same floor, and they didn't even have to share a bathroom. Eleanor and Theodore shared the one on the second floor, while Simon and Jeanette shared the one in the attic. _Now if we can just keep everyone from killing one another, I think we'll be okay._ Unfortunately, at this point, it was a waiting game as to whether Alvin and Brittany would try to kill one another first, or whether Alvin and Simon would try to kill one another first. And who knew how long until Brittany went for Eleanor's throat?

Jeanette shook her head. She still did not know how Eleanor was managing to control Brittany. She would have thought Brittany would have gone out partying the night before, but Eleanor had driven her to the hospital in her rental car. Eleanor drove her home just long enough to get a bag together, and then the two of them showed up at Dave's house. Immediately, Brittany marched upstairs, slammed Dave's bedroom door, and had not spoken to anyone since, as far as Jeanette knew. Alvin had showed up not long after. _I wonder if those two are scared of Eleanor, _Jeanette thought in amusement. She'd heard Eleanor tell Alvin that if he didn't return that night, she would drive over to his apartment and drag him by his ear if she had to. She supposed she shouldn't laugh at the horror-filled look on his face, but he'd swallowed and said he'd be back as soon as he could. And he had. _Of course, she's kept her muscles up with sports over the last few years. _Alvin hadn't.

Jeanette finished getting ready. She pulled on jeans and a lavender T-shirt. _Why is everything I own purple?_ she thought, giggling. She found it funny that none of them had really outgrown "their" colors. Oh, they wore other colors, but…Brittany mostly appeared in shades of pink. Alvin was still seen in mostly red. Even when he had to wear suits and tuxes, his tie was usually red. Every time she saw Theodore, he was wearing something green. Even Eleanor had worn a light green blouse the day before. Of course, none of them wore their colors exclusively, but still. Jeanette shrugged. _I guess that's what comes of them being our favorite colors,_ she thought. _I don't even think any of us does it on purpose._

She studied herself critically in the mirror. Already, strands of her brown hair pulled out of the braid. She sighed. _Why can't I ever look tidy? Ever?_ she wondered, then started thinking about how all of the others looked tidy, and how at one point, a certain chipmunk had found her untidiness cute. _I wonder if he still...Jeanette! Stop that!_ Jeanette shook her head. She turned around and walked out of the door, to see Simon walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Everything in her froze in that moment. At first she found herself staring at him. _Wow. He's managed to keep in shape, _she thought, her pulse beginning to race again. She quickly averted her eyes as she realized how far down her eyes were looking, and practically ran down the stairs, hoping that she could explain that she owed her red cheeks and being out-of-breath toward running, rather than from extreme lust. She paused briefly on the stairs, her hand over her heart. Her eyes closed, and every detail of Simon's body appeared. Her hands went up to her flaming cheeks. _Oh, god, I am **not** going to survive this without having a heart attack_, she thought. _But oh, what a way to go!_ Jeanette laughed out loud. _I think I've been spending **way** too much time with Anna._ She continued heading down the stairs.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eleanor cursed the fact that this bathroom was so small. _How did Theodore and Simon survive sharing this bathroom with Alvin?_ Unlike everyone else in the house, Eleanor had to get ready in the bathroom, after taking a shower, while everyone else could get ready in their own rooms. She shrugged. _At least this arrangement keeps Alvin and Brittany out of trouble. _Theodore wondered why she hadn't taken his room. But she had a good reason. _I have to keep an eye on a certain sister of mine_, she thought. Eleanor knew her plan was probably going to make the next few weeks harder, but..._As long as I have anything to do with it, Brittany is not going to drink a single drop of alcohol. That's what destroying her life. And I'm **not** going to stand around and watch it.  
_

She had another reason, of course, for not wanting to stay in Theodore's room. It was _Theodore's _room. A part of her got very tingly at that thought. _Stop that! You have a boyfriend, remember?_ she said. She sighed. _Chip's nice_, she thought, _but lately_..._I don't know._ The past month or so, things had been growing more distant. She didn't understand it. _Maybe I'm as spoiled as Brittany._ She shook her head.

Eleanor remembered the looks on everyone's faces when she suggested the six of them live together until this was over. She giggled. _Priceless_, she thought. She had known that Miss Miller and Dave would be all for it. She'd counted on it. A part of her felt rather smug at how well it had worked. Though she had had to use a bit of...persuasion on Brittany.

_"If you think I'm living with that arrogant hound who can't keep it in his pants, you're nuts!" Brittany had hissed to Eleanor._

_"Who said you have a choice?" Eleanor said, with steel in her brown eyes. "You _**_are_**_ going. I don't care if you like it or not. I don't care if you _**_hate_**_ it. You're going. I know I can't trust you off by yourself. Our two lead singers need to be reliable this time, and if you can't do it on your own, then it'll be done for you. You and I are going to go to your apartment. We're going to pack a few bags, enough for you to live on for a month, and then we _**_are_**_ going to the Seville house. End of discussion."_

_"Well, if you _**_have_**_ to follow me around, why can't you just stay at my place?" Brittany whined._

_"Now you're the one who's nuts! You forget. I _**_saw_**_ what that place looks like. I wouldn't stay there if you paid me! And if I'm not staying there, you're not staying there. You are not leaving my sight until this concert is over. Do you understand?" Eleanor said._

_Brittany pouted. "But I need my own ro-om! Not to mention my own bathroom!"_

_Eleanor sighed. "Ask Dave if you can stay in his room. After all, he's going to have to stay in the hospital until this is all over. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

_"I couldn't ask him that! It would be weird!" Brittany exclaimed._

In the car, Brittany brought up the fact that Eleanor could not possibly follow her everywhere. Eleanor had kept quiet at that point, because, of course, Brittany was wrong. Leslie had already been informed to keep an even closer eye on Brittany, and that Brittany was _not_ allowed to attend any parties without Eleanor along until after the concert. Eleanor had known that Leslie could be trusted with that information. Leslie had also been told to inform Monty that he would be picking up Brittany from the Seville house, and that she was not allowed to go anywhere other than work and home. No parties. No bars, clubs, or anything thereof. No liquor stores. No guy's apartments, not that Brittany ever remembered who she hooked up with. Eleanor shook her head. _What made you this way, Brittany?_ Brittany had always been a flirt, but she had never been the type for anonymous sex. But there again, Alvin had never been the type to be sleeping with a harem. _They really need us. And I wish I knew how to reconnect,_ she thought. Yes, she could boss Brittany around. But that didn't mean there could be anything else there. And hell would freeze over before Alvin and Simon started behaving like brothers again. There was also a distance between Eleanor and Jeanette that Eleanor had no idea how to cross. She knew it was _her_ fault. Jeanette had reached out to her, until she was rebuffed one too many times. Right after that, Jeanette and Theodore had made up. Deep down inside, that still bothered Eleanor, that her ex-boyfriend and her sister had managed to reconcile before her. Eleanor shook her head. _I have enough problems to deal with. I'll just take this one day at a time. _She wondered how Brittany was finding Dave's room.

In the end, Eleanor had asked Dave if he would mind Brittany staying in his room. He had generously agreed. But he knew as well as she did that keeping Alvin and Brittany apart in the house would be a _good_ idea. So that had put Brittany and Theodore on the second floor, and Eleanor on the first floor. Alvin took the basement, because it meant he would get his own bathroom. Simon and Jeanette, _both blushing I might add, _she thought, had agreed to take the attic rooms. _What is going on between those two anyway? _She had seen the looks on both of their faces when they thought no one was looking. Every time she saw those looks, Eleanor winced inside from guilt. _Maybe I was a bit…hasty in telling Simon to leave Jeanette alone_, she thought. _Maybe they would have found a way to make up._

_Maybe, maybe, maybe! You'll drive yourself crazy with maybes! Stop it!_ she told herself.

Eleanor finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom to the smells of cooking. She closed her eyes. _Oh, home-cooked meals! Heavenly!_ Only Theodore could cook as well as she could, and probably better now. She smiled. _At least one good thing will come out of living here. No dorm food!_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Theodore felt like an acrobat, mixing with one hand, testing with another, and pushing the refrigerator shut with his foot. He had made everyone's favorite breakfast foods, as he remembered them. He had a bad feeling at least two someones would awaken in really bad moods. He wanted to break that as best he could. Theodore worried about Brittany staying there. _She really needs to go into rehab,_ he thought. _I hope Eleanor knows what she's in for._ As soon as he realized that Brittany was staying in the house, Theodore had poured out every drop of alcohol in the house. _Poor Brittany! She really doesn't need more temptation. I really hope Eleanor is up to this challenge. But I think she is._

His green eyes glazed over at the thought of what an amazing woman Eleanor still was. Still as caring and feisty as ever. He had loved watching her stand up to his brother and her sister. _I'm sure some of Brittany's arguments to Alvin originated with her,_ he thought. _ She's really as beautiful as she ever was._ Theodore shook himself. _Don't do that. You are not like your oldest brother. You don't date people who are involved with others. Eleanor has a boyfriend which puts her as off-limits…if past history didn't already do that._

Theodore sighed. _How are we going to keep everyone from killing one another?_ He _hated_ how his brothers behaved towards one another. _I mean, they've always been more on the butting heads side, but never like this_, he thought. He was glad that Eleanor seemed to have a good hold on Brittany's behavior, but he didn't like how Jeanette's sisters treated her. _I wonder which is worse? To be treated as a non-entity like Brittany treats Jeanette or how Alvin and Simon treat each other?_ Well, at least with the latter way, both sides had a chance to defend themselves. Jeanette didn't know how to handle Brittany's behavior. And Eleanor wasn't much better. She kept blowing hot and cold Jeanette's way.

_Jeanette and I, we really need to support each other. We only have each other,_ he thought, returning to his cooking.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Brittany rubbed her hands over her eyes. _Where am I this time?_ she thought. But then she realized there was no one sleeping beside her. She sat up quickly, and noticed the lack of a hangover, which surprised her. _What the…oh,_ she thought. She remembered the events of the night before...especially how her sister bullied into the Seville house.

_When did my baby sister get so scary?_ she wondered, shuddering. _I can't believe how she talks to me!_ She felt angry, but deep down inside, a tiny part of her was glad. It showed that Eleanor still cared about her. _Maybe I'm not so worthless after all, _she thought.

_And maybe Jeanette would show that caring too if you gave her half a chance, _a ruthless voice said.

_What? _she thought.

_Hey, I'm, like, your conscience. You're usually either too drunk or too hung-over to listen to anything I have to say_, the voice told her.

_Oh,_ Brittany thought,_ well, you can go away. You have nothing to say that I want to hear._

_What-ever. You've only been reacting to me for about three years now,_ her conscience told her.

_I have not!_ Brittany denied.

_Oh really? Not even over the fact that your taking something you didn't really want just because you could sparked this entire mess?_ her conscience pointed out.

Brittany shook her head. _You have no idea what you're talking about, so just go away._

Brittany jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Anything, _anything_, to forget what that voice said. She groaned. _I really need a drink,_ she thought. _I wonder if I can sneak one under Eleanor's nose?_ But she knew that she couldn't. Her sister would know. Brittany didn't know how, but she knew Eleanor would _know_. Besides, she had a houseful of spies. _And I'm damned if that arrogant jerk will see me weak!_ Her blue eyes shot fire, then sighed. _Damn you, Eleanor, for dragging me into this!_ she yelled in her head, before slamming into the shower.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alvin stretched out on the bed. _How did I get myself talked into this?_ he wondered. He shook his head. _Eleanor really is a shrewd negotiator._ In spite of his hatred of all three former Chipettes, he found himself admiring her. _Somehow she is able to control that out-of-control sister of hers._ Alvin ignored the voice deep inside that worried about Brittany Miller. He would rather have died than admit it, but he followed her press. He also sneaked information about her out of Dave. Alvin _hated_ all of the men she slept with, every last one of them, almost as much as he hated Brittany. _And why is that?_ an inner voice asked him. But Alvin shrugged that voice off.

Delicious smells wafted down from the kitchen. _Hmm, Theodore must be cooking for everyone, _he thought. _Well, better not let it be wasted._

Alvin walked into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. He yelped as it came on cold. _Damn it! We really need a system for this!_ he fumed. _I was __**not**__ looking forward to a cold shower this morning!_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dave had not slept much the night before. Hospitals really weren't the best places for sleep anyway, and he had too much on his mind. He couldn't believe that somehow, Theodore had done it, had brought all six of them together into one room since their disastrous graduation party. And they'd behaved themselves! Granted, Dave had noticed the tension among all of them, but they had been polite to one another, mostly by ignoring one another. Dave was just so grateful that they had come to see him, especially Simon. He had seen Simon only once since Simon went to college, and that was during a week Dave had gone to visit him at Cornell. Dave had still been reeling from the reality of having all six children with him, trying to convince himself that it _was_ reality…when the specialists came in.

_I'm dying,_ he thought, trying it out. This shocked him even more, and felt even more unreal than his children being there. _Insurance sucks,_ he thought. He had felt incredibly angry at how unfair everything was. He still had a lot of life in him. _It's not fair!_

And then the children had come in and offered their solution. _Bless them!_ he thought. Dave was well aware of what a sacrifice this was for his children. He had watched them that last year they were forced into each other's company. He may not have known what happened, but he knew very well how hard this was going to be on them. But he was grateful they were even willing to try it. He hoped, though, that not only would it work, but that somehow, they would solve whatever problems were among them, and they would reconnect. Dave wanted his family back, but he wasn't willing to push them for any more than they were willing to give. _I just hope they all come back to one another,_ he thought.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Miss Miller hummed to herself as she got her breakfast together. She still lived in the same old house she had lived in for many years. _I suppose I could have taken some of the children in with me,_ she thought. But she felt the same way Dave did, even more so, now that she knew what exactly had happened among them. _Those children just need to start talking again. And this offers the perfect solution!  
_

She approved of Eleanor's plan completely. _It will be good for them to learn how to live together without parental supervision._ She smiled. _I wonder if Eleanor really believes her own motives._ Miss Miller believed that deep inside of Eleanor, she wanted things reconciled as badly as Jeanette and Theodore did. _And if she does, it's good as done,_ she thought. _Besides, with the way poor Simon stares at Jeanette, it wouldn't surprise me if something happened there sooner rather than later!_

_Oh! I still need to tell David!_ she thought. Long ago, the two adults had agreed that if one ever found out what happened among the six, that they would tell the other. _I'll just tell him when I go see him this afternoon,_ she thought. _I also need to remember to find somewhere to book the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, and to tell someone the reason why they're getting back together._ _I wonder if David will have any ideas?_

Miss Miller laughed. _This will be great fun! And we'll be getting our musical family back!_ She was the most hopeful of them all, having no doubts in the world that her family would soon return to normal.


	2. Kitchen Confidential

Title: The Heart of the Matter

Author: QteCuttlfish  
Rating: T (just in case)  
Type: Family/Drama  
Summary: Sequel to We are the Broken. Four years ago, the Chipmunk and Chipette bands broke up, due to a series of events explained in We are the Broken. Now, all six have come home when something terrible happened to Dave. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes must relearn how to work together if they wish to save Dave. Will they learn to forgive one another *and* themselves? Can they save Dave, when danger stalks one of them? Or are they destined to forever sing the blues?

Pairings: Traditional (AxB, SxJ, TxE)

Disclaimer: Obviously, Alvin and the Chipmunks do not belong to me. I just borrow them for my nefarious purposes, then return them unharmed later.

WARNING: This fic will imply mature themes, such as sex, drug use, and alcohol use, and some instances of swearing. You have been warned. Flames will be laughed at, scorned, and otherwise saved to be made fun of at a later time. Reviews, however, will be most appreciated!

Author's Note #1:

Thank you to chipmunkandchipettelover, Northgalus2002, PurpleFox93, chipmunksnchipettes, and Kali101 for reviewing!

I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to write this chapter! I don't know why, but The Heart of the Matter has been a lot harder to write than We are the Broken. On the bright side, the chapters are fairly long. But it keeps deviating from the outline, which makes things harder. o_O

Chapter Two

Kitchen Confidential

Theodore put several plates of various items, such as bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, and fruit on the kitchen table. _I hope everyone can find something to eat, _he fussed. He heard someone walking down the stairs, and soon, Jeanette poked her head in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Theodore," she said, slightly out of breath, her green eyes bright. _Please don't notice anything wrong, Theodore. Please don't notice anything, _she thought.

"Morning, Jeanette!" he said, relieved that she was the first one down the stairs. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

Jeanette looked at the piles on the kitchen table and laughed. "Starved." She sat down and began piling food on her plate. None of them had eaten much the night before, and this morning, Jeanette's stomach reminded her of that fact.

"Do you think I made enough?" Theodore fretted.

Jeanette nodded, looking at the many plates piled on the kitchen table. "I think so. Don't worry about it."

"It's just, there are so many touchy people in this house right now, and some are not going to be waking up in good moods. I thought I would try to help, as best I could," Theodore said.

Jeanette sighed. _He has a good point, _she thought, but before she could say anything someone else walked into the room, someone who made Theodore tense up.

"Breakfast!" the blonde chipmunk said. "Theodore, did you make all of this?"

"U-um, yes," he mumbled.

"Well, it looks great," she complimented him. _"_Are any of the others up?"

"Simon is. I'm sure he'll be down here soon," Jeanette said, blushing as the memories of a few minutes ago came back into her head in full Technicolor glory.

_She's acting weird this morning, _Eleanor thought. _How would you know what's weird for her? You haven't really talked in three years,_a voice asked her_._ Eleanor sighed, and sat down acroos from her sister. "Could you pass me the butter, Jeanette?" she asked.

Simon walked into the kitchen as well. "I thought I smelled breakfast."

"Y-yes," Theodore said. "I thought everyone would appreciate it, especially since we have a lot to decide today."

"Good thinking, Theodore," Simon said, not noticing Theodore's start at receiving a compliment from one of his brothers after so long. "So this is for everyone?"

Theodore nodded. Simon walked over to the table. He grabbed a plate and filled it, but then walked over to counter to eat it. There was no way he could sit next to Jeanette, not with Eleanor in the room. And he didn't think Eleanor would appreciate him sitting next to her.

"Theodore, aren't you going to eat?" Jeanette asked.

"When the other two get down here, then I'll eat," Theodore said.

"Theodore, you should just eat now. Who knows when they'll come down? After all, they're used to staying up all night and sleeping in all day," Eleanor said.

"You make them sound like vampires," Simon commented.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make it less true."

Simon was about to retort to that, when he saw the look in Jeanette's eyes, asking him to back down. He sighed and turned his back on them, concentrating on his food. Eleanor watched this exchange. She saw the relief in Jeanette's eyes as she started eating again. _Why am I always so angry around them? _she thought. _Because if they hadn't kept secrets, we wouldn't have ended up in this mess!_ she reminded herself. _Oh really? _a voice asked. _And of course, _**_no one else_**_ had anything to do with it starting it or keeping it going._ Eleanor squirmed in her chair.

Theodore sighed when he realized that Jeanette had been able to prevent Simon and Eleanor from getting into it. He really wasn't up to any more fights in this house, and they really didn't need small skirmishes, when there were two large ones that could start when the other two found their way downstairs.

_I always knew that Simon still had a soft spot for Jeanette,_ Theodore thought. _I really hope the two of them, at least, can become friends again._

"Theodore, this is delicious! You always were a good cook, but that culinary school has made you even better," Eleanor complimented.

Theodore beamed. "Thank you, Eleanor."

Jeanette stared at her sister like she'd grown two heads. _Since when are you talking to Theodore?_ Jeanette was glad Eleanor was being nice to Theodore, but she wondered where this was coming from.

Eleanor saw the questioning looking on Jeanette's face, and knew what it was about. _But Theodore _**_did_**_ go to all this trouble. He deserves some politeness,_ she justified to herself.

Simon couldn't believe Eleanor's compliment either. He knew how angry Eleanor had been for years at Theodore. _Almost as angry as she's been at you and Jeanette,_ he thought. _Almost as angry as you've been at Theodore. _That thought made Simon feel very uncomfortable. Being back in this house had started him thinking about what had happened, which was one of the reasons why he hadn't slept well the night before. Deep down inside, he knew it wasn't really Theodore's fault. _I shouldn't have kept it a secret, _he thought. _And Theodore _**_was_**_ just trying to help._ Simon sighed inwardly. _Too bad I couldn't have thought of all this before. And they call _**_me_**_ the smart one! Ha!_ Simon's gaze roamed over to other "brainy" chipmunk. _She's really the smart one of us. After all, somehow, she and Theodore managed to come out of that mess as friends._ His thoughts would probably have continued along that note, if it weren't for the footsteps he heard on the stairs. He braced himself, as all the hair on the back of his neck raised.

"I thought I smelled food!" Alvin stated as he walked into the room. He immediately walked over to the table and piled up a plate. "I missed this when I moved out."

"G-good morning, Alvin," Theodore said.

Alvin shrugged and waved, his mouth full of food. When he swallowed, he said, "Who took showers this morning?"

The other four looked at one another, and indicated somehow that they had. Alvin rolled his eyes. "All right, we need a system. Five people cannot all take hot showers in the morning. We need to take turns, because I _hate_ taking cold showers!"

Someone behind him snorted. "Like your public love life wouldn't have already told us that," Brittany said, sauntering into the kitchen.

"You mean you didn't take a shower this morning? I thought I smelled something foul," Alvin snapped.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Of course I took a shower. And no, I didn't like the cold water either, but I wasn't going to whine about it like a big baby." Brittany daintily took some of the fruit from one of the plates and started eating it.

"Okay, so Alvin brought up an idea," Jeanette said quickly. "What do we think about creating a system to preserve the hot water?"

"I'd be okay with it," Theodore said. "In fact, I could shower at night instead of in the morning."

"I could do that too, which would only leave four to shower in the morning, instead of six," Jeanette offered.

"Oh good, the genius can add," Alvin snapped, angry that Jeanette had prevented him from going after her sister by jumping into the conversation. Then he felt guilty at the hurt look in Jeanette's eyes.

"She can certainly add better than you can," Simon said, glaring at Alvin. _I know I've hurt Jeanette in the past, but that was uncalled for!_

"I wasn't talking to you, Simon! And I don't know what you're talking about!" Alvin snapped.

"Um, you're the one who seems to be under the impression that there are only five people living in this house right now, when really, there are six," Simon said dryly.

"That's because there were only five in the room at the time! And I didn't know our resident slut had taken a shower!" Alvin yelled. "Besides she took one _after_ I did."

Brittany gasped. "Look who's talking! How many notches do you have etched into your bedpost?"

"GUYS!" Eleanor screamed. "This arguing is not helping Dave! Remember him? His life depends on this working! If we all want to kill each other, then wait until AFTER the concert! Do you understand?"

Everyone looked subdued at that point. _Sometimes I could just strangle those two!_ Eleanor thought. _If those two wouldn't fight so much, maybe the rest of us would still be friends!_

"So," Theodore began, after a few minutes of silence. He had finally started eating as well, though his stomach felt like it had a brick in it. "Um, what should we do first?"

"Well, we're going to need a time and a place," Jeanette began.

"And we're going to need publicity," Eleanor added.

"Not to mention a back-up band, dancers, and whatever else we can to make this into a big show," Brittany said.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Theodore said.

"We can do it," Alvin said. "We have to save Dave!"

"And I'm sure Miss Miller will be able to help us," Jeanette said.

"So where are we going to start?" Simon asked.

"First of all, have all of you been keeping up with your music?" this came, surprisingly, from Brittany.

Eleanor, Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette all got sheepish looks on their faces. Each turned away, and muttered something under their breath. Alvin looked at them in surprise, while Brittany got an impatient look on her face.

"You're kidding!" Alvin said. "None of you have kept up with your music! What are we going to do about our instruments?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Obviously, use a back-up band, Alvin. Though, I think we need to see if we can get you guys in shape before then."

"How so?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany turned away. "Theodore, where do you keep all of your instruments?"

"Um, I think they're around here somewhere," Theodore said, blushing.

"Let's go find them," Simon said, sighing.

After about an hour, they managed to locate and put into the garage, all of the instruments the Chipmunks had once used. Then, they cleaned up the kitchen. They reconvened in the living room. Brittany took control once again.

"All right. Here's the plan. I say one of us needs to call Dave and Miss Miller, to see if they have any connections to book us a concert that will be big enough to earn the money for Dave," Brittany began. "I say that will fall to me. Alvin can go out shopping for interviews. As soon as we have a date and a place, we should really give an interview. The rest of you need to stay here and practice."

"Who died and made you boss?" Alvin demanded.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Brittany snapped back.

"Alvin, that sounds like a sensible plan to me," Eleanor said.

Brittany stared at her sister. _You're defending me? But you never defend me!_ But not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she turned her attention to everyone else.

"Does anyone else have any other suggestions?" she asked.

Everyone else shook their heads. Each of them was thinking about the last time they had touched an instrument or sang…and for all four of them, it was at their final concert.

"All right. Let's do it," Brittany said.

She walked out of the room. Alvin muttered under his breath, but he obeyed what Brittany had said. _We really will need to give an exclusive interview to someone,_ _which will then cause a media circus, _he thought. _The more publicity we can get out of this thing, the better._

The other four looked at one another.

"Well, what should we start with first?" Eleanor asked.

"We could divide into teams, with one working on vocals while the other works on instruments," Jeanette offered.

"That's a good idea!" Theodore said. "But who should team with who?"

Simon cleared his throat. "I think one team should consist of Jeanette and I, while Eleanor and Theodore make up the other team."

"That sounds like a good idea. After all, our styles are similar," Jeanette said.

Eleanor and Theodore exchanged uncomfortable glances. _Well, I suppose we could work together. We did before,_ Eleanor thought.

_I know Jeanette and Simon will probably work together just fine. But I don't know about Eleanor and me,_ Theodore thought.

But they both nodded. They flipped a coin, to decide which team would go where. Theodore and Eleanor won the garage, to work on instruments. Simon and Jeanette were to work on their vocals, next to the piano. As the two of them sat down next to the piano, Jeanette giggled nervously.

"What is it?" Simon asked, trying to ignore her close proximity had on his body.

"It's just…I can't remember the last time I had to do this," she said.

Simon shrugged. "Well, it should be like riding a bike. You never really forget."

"True. But it's just hard," she said. _Like a lot of things around here._

"You're right about that. But it is necessary," he said. He looked at the piano. "Shall I play, or do you want to?"

She looked from the piano to him. Jeanette bit her lip. "Would you mind playing? You're better than I am." _Not to mention the fact that I always loved listening to you play, even if this is just for voice exercises._

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded," he said, putting his hands up to the keys. He tried to ignore the fact that Jeanette was sitting beside him. Simon also tried to forget all of the memories that came into his mind as she sat beside him and began going through voice exercises. They tried solo singing, then blending their voices together. After awhile, they took a break, to get a drink of water.

"I really liked your roommate," Simon told her in the kitchen.

Jeanette smiled. "Yeah. She's great. I got really lucky."

"Did she ever tell you that she elected herself your protector?"

She giggled. "She most certainly did. Of course, she never told me until last Thursday that she even knew who I was before we met or that she was a fan."

"My roommate was a fan as well," Simon said.

"He seems really cool, too. How did you meet him?" she asked.

"Freshman year. He was my assigned roommate, the same as, I'm assuming, Anna was," he said.

"Yes she was," Jeanette said. "Yours seemed as protective of you as mine is with me."

"In his own way, he was. That's why he wouldn't initially let you into the room," Simon told her.

"Attack of the killer fan girl?" Jeanette asked, giggling.

"Pretty much," he said dryly. "Of course, I haven't had problems with that for a long while."

"Why not?" she asked, _after all, I know all sorts of girls who had a crush on you._

Simon shrugged. "What about you? I'm sure guys are constantly knocking at your door."

Jeanette smiled and shook her head. "No. Of course, since I reverted to my old style, I don't look like I did as a teenager. Besides, I don't really have time for a boyfriend."

"You found the time senior year," Simon said shortly.

Jeanette looked away from him. She remembered that. _Joe_ _Anderson,_ she thought. He'd been a classmate of hers. When it became apparent to everyone in the school that none of the Chipmunks or Chipettes were talking to one another, he had taken a chance on asking her to the second of their three formal dances throughout the year, the winter dance. He'd told her that he had always had a crush on her, but that he didn't think he had a chance because of her feelings for someone else. Jeanette had been lonely and miserable, and Joe was a really nice guy. She'd agreed to go with him to the winter dance, then they dated for the remainder of the year, breaking up only because he was going into the military and she was going to school across the country.

"Well, I was not as busy during the latter half of senior year, after my contract expired," Jeanette said quietly.

Simon looked away. He remembered how jealous he had felt throughout her entire relationship with Joe. He couldn't help but think _she should be with me_ the whole time. It made him even more desperate to get away. Not to mention that Alvin was impossible to live with, and poor Theodore got backlash from both of his brothers.

"What is this, a party?" Brittany snapped, walking into the kitchen. "Get back to work!"

Without a word, the other two walked back into the living room, both of them thinking about the past. As they got back to work, Simon's thoughts were racing. He made a decision of what he needed to do, at least as a start.

The front door opened and closed. "Everyone, come here!" Alvin yelled.

Simon and Jeanette walked into the foyer. Miss Miller stood next to Alvin. Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore soon followed.

"Well, it's settled. We have an interview on Monday," Alvin said.

"That soon?!" everyone said.

"Of course," Miss Miller said. "After all, we have a time and a place, too." She added when it was.

"A month?" Brittany exclaimed. "We have a month to put this crazy scheme together?!"

"It'll be enough," Alvin said confidently.

"Well, that means no days off for the rest of you," Brittany said to the others. "You have to get back up to performance quality, up to," she glanced at Alvin, "well, me."

"When should we decide what we'll sing?" Theodore said eagerly.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "When we see how fast you can polish your rusty skills. If this afternoon is anything to go by, you all have a long way to go."

"That's a little harsh, Brittany," Eleanor said.

"But not too far off, Ellie," Jeanette said. "Brittany's right. We can't take any days off between now and the concert. We have to get back up to the quality the Chipettes and Chipmunks were before the two bands disbanded, which will be hard because Brittany and Alvin have performed consistently since then."

"That's another thing," Simon brought up. "Alvin and Brittany are used to being solo artists. You two have to get used to being part of a group again."

"He's right," Miss Miller said. "There's a different energy with the two of you on stage when you're alone than there was when you were performing with the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

"And I know this probably isn't a great suggestion, but it is necessary," Eleanor said. "You two need to re-learn how to sing together, so you look as natural doing duets as you did before."

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, then cornered Eleanor.

"You've gone crazy in Indiana!" Alvin exclaimed. "I don't work with sluts!"

"No, you just sleep with them. And Eleanor, are you nuts?!" Brittany said. "I wouldn't work with that man-whore if my life depended on it!"

"Well, your life doesn't depend on it, Brittany," Simon said. "Dave's does."

Brittany glared at Simon, but deflated at the realization that he was right.

"And Alvin, I would appreciate it if you would stop calling my sister a slut every two minutes. You have no room to judge her," Eleanor said frostily, "And Brittany, you have no room to talk about Alvin's love life either."

They both gasped. "Are you kidding?" Brittany said at the same time Alvin yelled, "I'm not nearly as bad as she is!"

Simon sighed. "Oh really? Then why is it both of your careers are in trouble for similar reasons?"

Once again, the two of them were speechless. There was really nothing they could say. Their love lives were quite public, and their careers were in trouble. They couldn't argue with that. They glared at each other, both thinking, _And it's all your fault!_ There was one more part of the problem that no one else knew about except for Brittany and Alvin, which was the reason why the two of them had gotten so angry at one another so quickly. It was on both of their minds as they glared at one another.

"Well, we should probably get back to work," Simon said. "Theodore, do you and Eleanor still want to work on the instruments or would you like to work on vocals?"

"Well," Theodore began, before looking at Eleanor. "What do you think?"

"Why don't we switch days? Today, we'll continue working on instruments, while you two work on vocals, and tomorrow, we'll switch," Eleanor said.

"Sounds good to me," Jeanette agreed.

"And while we do that, you two can re-learn how to work together," Eleanor added to Alvin and Brittany. "Miss Miller, would you mind supervising?"

"Of course not, dear," Miss Miller said.

"We don't need a baby-sitter!" Brittany snapped.

"We aren't children!" Alvin yelled.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like it," Simon said.

"We can't trust you two not killing each other," Theodore added.

"Please, Brittany, Alvin," Jeanette said.

They yielded to that plea.

"All right, all right," Brittany said. "After all, what would you guys do without us?"

Alvin found himself smiling at that. "True. We are the current celebrities after all. The rest of you are just has-beens without us."

Eleanor and Simon rolled their eyes, as Simon said, "Oh brother."

No one argued, though. Brittany and Alvin had just agreed on something. It was a cause for celebration. The six split into three groups.

As Jeanette and Simon sat down to work, Simon gathered his courage.

"Um, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Yes, Simon?" she said.

"Wi-will you go out to breakfast with me tomorrow? There are some things I need to say, and I'd like privacy when I say them," Simon said.

Jeanette opened and closed her mouth, shocked at what he had just said. _What is going on?_ she thought. But then she nodded.

"Good," Simon said, and that was either one of them said about it for the rest of the evening. _Note to self: tell Theodore there will be two less for breakfast tomorrow morning. _ He sighed. _I just hope that Eleanor won't kill me for taking her sister out somewhere alone tomorrow morning._

The rest of the evening went fairly quiet. Dinner was actually a contented affair, with everyone offering their ideas about what they thought they should do. Brittany brought up wardrobe and what everyone was going to need to wear at the interviews. She insisted on going through everyone's wardrobes, and decided that the next afternoon they were all going shopping for clothes. Alvin was coming to help his brothers. It was nice, not having any arguments…at least not until later that night.

******

Author's Note #2:

I have to apologize about adding to the story of what happened among them in high school! Until I wrote this chapter, I had no idea that there was more to the story that only Brittany and Alvin knew. You'll find out soon enough what it is, but I wanted to apologize. Those two are a pain in the butt!

Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Hold on Tight

Title: The Heart of the Matter

Author: QteCuttlfish  
Rating: T (just in case)  
Type: Family/Drama  
Summary: Sequel to We are the Broken. Four years ago, the Chipmunk and Chipette bands broke up, due to a series of events explained in We are the Broken. Now, all six have come home when something terrible happened to Dave. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes must relearn how to work together if they wish to save Dave. Will they learn to forgive one another *and* themselves? Can they save Dave, when danger stalks one of them? Or are they destined to forever sing the blues?

Pairings: Traditional (AxB, SxJ, TxE)

Disclaimer: Obviously, Alvin and the Chipmunks do not belong to me. I just borrow them for my nefarious purposes, then return them unharmed later.

WARNING: This fic will imply mature themes, such as sex, drug use, and alcohol use, and some instances of swearing. You have been warned. Flames will be laughed at, scorned, and otherwise saved to be made fun of at a later time. Reviews, however, will be most appreciated!

Author's Note:

Thank you to goblz, chipmunkslover, PurpleFox93, Skymouth, autumnamberleaves, chipmunkandchipettelover, chipmunksnchipettes, Northgalus2002, Dhanvantarie, DiceRox09, and someone for reviewing!

I apologize for how long it has taken for me to write this chapter. I've been really busy lately.

I've also gotten a lot of questions about couples on this fic. I promise you that everyone will have their say in this fic. There is also a really good reason why there's so much Jeanette and Simon so early on in this fic, and it doesn't have anything to do with them being my favorite characters (though they are.) It's what made the most sense for the story. (Also, those two had almost nothing in the actual series. I'm fixing that. ~_^)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three

Hold on Tight

Eleanor yawned. _It's been a really long day,_ she thought, _but very productive._ They had all decided to call it a day about two hours ago. They were all tired, but the three suffering from jet lag were really tired. Eleanor watched Jeanette start drooping, and had thought, _you look like I feel._ Eventually, Simon insisted they stop, with a glance at Jeanette and Eleanor. Eleanor had been surprised, but gave him a grateful look, and had seen her sister do the same, with a nervous smile. _I wonder what is going between those two, _she thought again. _It's none of your business, _a voice pointed out. _You poked your nose where it didn't belong last time, even if you were defending your sister. This time, stay out of it! _Eleanor remembered that Alvin and Brittany hadn't wanted to stop until Theodore pointed out that there was a big time difference from where the three of them had gotten used to living compared to California.

Jeanette headed upstairs immediately, to get ready for bed. Eleanor assumed she was already in bed. Simon had soon followed. Before he went upstairs, he had taken Eleanor aside.

_"I remember what you said about me staying away from Jeanette," he began. "But I have something I need to say to her. I'm taking her out for breakfast tomorrow. I wanted to let you know up front."_

Eleanor had been surprised. Her first reaction was anger that it had taken him this long to make any moves towards an apology...or at least, that's what it sounded like he was planning. However, her inner voice reminded her that she was partly to blame why it taken him so long. After all, she was the one who had ordered him away from her sister.

_"All right, Simon. Thank you for telling me," she started. "My only condition is that you guys get back here as soon as you can. Do _**_not_**_ leave me here alone to deal with Alvin and Brittany!"_

_He'd smiled. "But you'll have Theodore."_

_She sighed. "And our issues go almost as deep as Alvin and Brittany's do. We need you two here to be a civilizing influence."_

_"You mean, you need _**_Jeanette_**_ here to be a civilizing influence," Simon said. "I'm not exactly their favorite person."_

Eleanor felt bad for him in that moment. They had all lost something, but really, it was Simon and Brittany who lost the most. Jeanette and Theodore had found their way back to friendship, and could be there for each other. Eleanor and Jeanette were still on speaking terms, while Alvin and Theodore were still on speaking terms. They weren't good speaking terms, but at least each pair could be in the same room together without wanting to verbally rip the other to shreds. Neither Simon nor Brittany had anyone. _Though at least Brittany still lives close enough to see Miss Miller, and Dave is her manager,_ Eleanor thought. Simon didn't have anyone who understood his life out there in New York. _But there again, that was his choice, _she thought. _On the other hand, things have been terrible between Alvin and him for years. Brittany refused to talk to anyone. He's stayed angry at Theodore, which I can't throw stones at, because _**_I've_**_ been angry at Theodore for years...and because of me, he really didn't have a chance to make things up to Jeanette. I at least could have made up with Jeanette years ago, if I had wanted to. Simon has never had that chance. Given those circumstances, I would have run away too, and never come home at all._

While Eleanor had ended up at Notre Dame, she still came home for school holidays, as did Jeanette from Columbia. Eleanor knew that Simon never did. He found places to stay in Ithaca during vacations. It wasn't hard for him. After all, all six of them had fairly extensive accounts, thanks to Dave's forward planning for the money they raked in as the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Simon eventually helped everyone make wise investments with their money, and they were all well off. And all three of them got scholarships into their colleges, so none of them needed to worry about student loans, which was why Simon was able to afford part time housing during summers and other vacations.

A creak right outside the door caught Eleanor's attention. She tiptoed over to the doorway and sighed. Brittany was attempting to sneak out. She wore an off the shoulder top with a miniskirt, and high stiletto heels.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eleanor asked, bracing herself for a fight.

Brittany hunched her shoulders for a moment before turning around to look at her.

"Out. It's a Saturday night, and I'm going to a party," Brittany said airily.

"Oh really? And what makes you think you'll get out of the house?" Eleanor said.

"Oh come on, Eleanor. It's _Saturday night_! I need to party!" Brittany said.

"You need your career more," Eleanor pointed out. "Besides, all you're going to do there is drink and find someone to 'hook up with.'" Eleanor used air quotes. "And that's putting it politely!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You haven't been anywhere in my life for the past three years! So you can take your bossiness and shove it!" Brittany shouted.

Eleanor heard footsteps of several others on the stairs, but she refused to take her eyes off her sister.

"I don't care about the past three years! All I care about is the present, and in the present, there's someone whose life depends on you not killing yourself with alcohol! Stop it!" Eleanor yelled. "The Chipettes need you, Brittany! _Dave_ needs you!"

"Stop bringing that up!" Brittany put her hands over her ears. Eleanor got right into her face and yanked her hands away from her ears.

"You might hate what I have to say, but you are going to listen!" Eleanor screamed. "You are _not_ going out partying! I won't stand by and watch one of my sisters kill herself! I _won't_!"

Brittany jerked herself away from Eleanor, her blue eyes wide as saucers at what Eleanor said. She looked around and saw the others standing in night clothing on the stairs. _I don't want to hear her say that! She has __**no**__ right to say anything like that! Not after the last few years!_ She fought tears and ran up the stairs, pushing past everyone. She slammed the door to Dave's room.

Eleanor started shaking as Brittany ran up the stairs. _I don't know how many more of these confrontations I can take_, she thought, closing her eyes and leaning against the doorway.

Theodore cleared his throat. "Eleanor?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes Theodore?"

"Is this why you decided to sleep in the living room?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I figured she would try something like this. And I won't let Brittany drink while I'm here. I meant what I said. Someone has to protect her from herself." Footsteps sounded from the basement door. Eleanor turned around and looked at Alvin. For a brief moment, Eleanor could have sworn she saw a stricken look on his face. _That must have been a trick of the light._

"Is she okay?" Alvin asked quietly.

Eleanor shrugged. "Better than she would be if she had gone out." Privately, she said to herself, _I thought he __**hated**__ Brittany. Why would he ask that?_ Eleanor couldn't ask him that out loud though, and soon after, Alvin walked back into the basement. She looked away from him, and caught sight of Simon's face. A resolved look was there. He stood at the top of the stairs. His blue-gray eyes focused on Jeanette, and the resolved look strengthened. _I wonder what he's thinking._ She shrugged and looked at Jeanette, who looked guilty. She still stared in the direction Brittany had run.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor said carefully.

"Yes?" Jeanette turned to look at her.

"It's not your fault," Eleanor said. "She made her own choices." _Even if we've both blamed you for it, the truth is that we all made our own choices. I only wish I knew how to say this out loud to you._

Jeanette shook her head. "But would she have made them if we'd been here? I don't think so."

"But we can't control her. We never could," Eleanor said.

"Oh, I don't know," Simon said. "I think you're doing a good job of it, Ellie."

Her head snapped up. _What did you call me?_ A smile appeared. "Thanks, Simon," she said. "Of course, given half a chance, there's someone _you_ could control." She tilted her head towards where Alvin had disappeared.

Simon shook his head. "If only," he said. "I've never been able to control him the way you have Brittany."

"Yeah," Theodore added. "You're scarier than Simon is."

Jeanette started giggling and everyone else followed suit. Soon after, they said good night to one another and went to bed.


	4. How Do I Make You?

Title: The Heart of the Matter

Author: QteCuttlfish  
Rating: T (just in case)  
Type: Family/Drama  
Summary: Sequel to We are the Broken. Four years ago, the Chipmunk and Chipette bands broke up, due to a series of events explained in We are the Broken. Now, all six have come home when something terrible happened to Dave. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes must relearn how to work together if they wish to save Dave. Will they learn to forgive one another *and* themselves? Can they save Dave, when danger stalks one of them? Or are they destined to forever sing the blues?

Pairings: Traditional (AxB, SxJ, TxE)

Disclaimer: Obviously, Alvin and the Chipmunks do not belong to me. I just borrow them for my nefarious purposes, then return them unharmed later. Song lyrics are from "Always on My Mind."

WARNING: This fic will imply mature themes, such as sex, drug use, and alcohol use, and some instances of swearing. You have been warned. Flames will be laughed at, scorned, and otherwise saved to be made fun of at a later time. Reviews, however, will be most appreciated!

Author's Note:

Thank you to chipmunks4ever, Skymouth, DiceRox09, Northgalus2002, chipmunkandchipettelover, PurpleFox93, goblz, Girl4Christ15, and chipmunksnchipettes for reviewing.

I'm really sorry this chapter has taken so long to come out. I got a really bad case of writer's block, and it's really hard to shake. Luckily, I had this chapter started, but it was excruciating to finish, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, especially since my schedule has gotten busier. Hopefully soon. But in the meantime, enjoy.

Chapter Four

How Do I Make You…?

_The brunette chipmunk walked along a dark path surrounded by enchanting woods. Her dark blue gown whispered against the ground. Silver moonlight lit the path through dark woods. But she wasn't afraid. She knew where she headed. The path opened up to reveal a gazebo, decorated with dark red roses in vines and lit by thousands of candles. A beloved and familiar figure waited for her, dressed in a tuxedo. Without a word, he took her in his arms. Music began playing._

_"Maybe I didn't treat you__  
__Quite as good as I should have__  
__Maybe I didn't love you__  
__Quite as often as I could have__  
__Little things I should have said & done__  
__I just never took the time_

_But you were always on my mind__  
__You were always on my mind," surrounded her. She came to realization that the music was coming from somewhere outside her dream._

Slowly, Jeanette came to full wakefulness. A nagging sensation pulled at her. _Something is different_, she thought. _Today feels different._ Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _I wonder what Simon wants to talk to me about._ The music on the radio caught her attention.

_"Tell me, tell me that your__  
__Sweet love hasn't died__  
__Give me, give me one more chance__  
__To keep you satisfied__  
__Satisfied"_ continued playing on the radio.

She looked at it, and with a groan, she flicked it off. The remnants of her dream still clung to her, and she shook her head. _He has not shown any interest in you for three years, _she told herself sternly. _I doubt anything has changed._ But deep down inside, she wished things had changed. _But I may as well wish for the moon._

Jeanette sighed and got up. _Oh_, she thought, _what am I going to wear? I wish I could ask Brittany._ But Jeanette knew better than to go near her sister this early in the morning, especially after the night before. I'm so glad that Eleanor is keeping her away from the partying. Jeanette had been following Brittany's career just as closely as Eleanor had. She fretted about her sister a lot, and heard reports from both Miss Miller and Dave over the years about her sister's behavior_. I wonder if anything will open Brittany's eyes to her problems. I really hope she gets professional help at some point._

Since she was on her own, she scrutinized her outfit. While not as vain as Brittany, Jeanette was still a girl...about to spend time with the only man she had ever loved. Jeanette began shaking. She had to sit back down on the bed. Calm down, she told herself. It'll be all right. He probably just wants to talk about the concert and Dave. It has nothing to do with you.

Jeanette finally grabbed her cell phone and dialed her roommate's number.

"Hey Jeanette!" Anna's cheerful voice greeted her on the other end. "How's life in the insane asylum?" Jeanette had told her the whole story right before she went to bed the night before.

"Um, okay. But there's something I need to ask you, that I forgot last night," Jeanette said.

"Shoot," Anna said.

"Promise not to freak out," Jeanette said.

"Wow, this must be something big!" Anna said, then sighed. "All right, I promise."

"Simon asked me to breakfast this morning," she said in a quiet voice.

"He WHAT?" Anna squealed. "By yourselves?"

"Yes," Jeanette said.

"That's awesome! So what's the problem?" Anna said.

"I-um, I don't know what I should wear. I don't know what this is about. And I don't feel comfortable asking my sisters what they think," Jeanette said.

"Ahh," Anna said. "Well, I'm sorry about that. To answer your question, go casual. If it's breakfast, then it's not really a date. I'd tell you to look nice, but you always do."

"Are you nuts?" Jeanette said. "I always look untidy."

Anna laughed. "Yes, but hon, you can pull it off!"

The two chatted for a few more minutes, and Jeanette felt calmer. After they got off the phone, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top decorated with dark purple lace. She added black ballet flats to that, as per Anna's instructions. Jeanette braided her hair, and walked into the hallway. Once again, her heart attempted to pound out of her chest as she saw Simon leaving the bathroom...in nothing but a towel.

_I wonder if there's any way I can get him to stop doing that,_ she thought, trying her hardest not to blush, but failing miserably.

"Good morning," he said.

"G-g-good morning," she stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at him. "Um, where are we going this morning?"

He shrugged. "I thought we could just go a couple blocks to that café."

"Sounds good to me," Jeanette said. "Are you done?" She waved to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'll finish getting dressed quick."

"Okay," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them sat in a booth in the café, sharing an awkward silence occasionally broken by the waitress and strange small talk. Jeanette watched Simon work his way to the point. She waited patiently, knowing that Simon would get there eventually. _And also, you don't want to have to be the one to bring it up_, she thought.

"Um, I'll bet you're wondering why I invited you," he finally said, after pretending to eat his meal.

Jeanette nodded. "I was wondering that."

"Jeanette, I've been thinking a lot about…what happened," he said. Simon paused, not sure how to continue.

"Are you talking about the events of our junior and senior years?" she said.

"Yeah," he said. "I realized how many mistakes I made then. And the worst of all is what I did to you."

"What do you mean, what you did to me?" Jeanette asked, her heart starting to race.

"Jeanette, I should have warned you that Theodore knew," Simon began. "I also should _never_ have dragged your name into my argument with Alvin. You and your sisters should not have been blindsided by him at the mall." He took in a deep breath. "I am so sorry about everything, Jeanette. I treated you very badly, and I know it. I'm so sorry. I just felt…so guilty. And I took it out on you." Simon's glances kept moving back and forth from the table to her and back again, never quite meeting her eyes. _God, what am I saying? She knows how you treated her. She was there!_ His thoughts were interrupted by her hand on his arm. He finally looked at her.

Her green eyes sparkled with un-shed tears. "Simon, I forgave you a long time ago," she began. "You weren't the only one to blame for what happened. I should not have kept it a secret from everyone, and should have just talked about it sooner with my sisters. I made mistakes as well. So I'm sorry too."

"You forgive me?" Simon breathed.

A laugh escaped her lips as tears slipped down her face. She wiped them away as she nodded. "Yes I do," she said, then sniffled. "Do you forgive me?"

"Jeanette, there's nothing to forgive. You had every reason to be afraid of telling Brittany that you wanted to go to college. Besides, she should have known better. You were always destined for college," Simon told her.

"Like you," she said. "And Alvin should have known better as well."

Simon shrugged. "He got caught up in his plans."

"As did Brittany," Jeanette added.

The two shared a smile then returned to their meal. They started chatting about school and life in general. The atmosphere was much lighter between them. They paid for their breakfasts and began walking home.

"You know, there is one thing I have always regretted," Simon told her.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked.

"That I didn't get to take you to our senior prom," he said, blushing.

Jeanette stopped. "Can I confess something?"

"What?" he said.

"Well, no offense to Joe, but…secretly, I always wished you had taken me as well," she said, her cheeks matching his.

Nothing else was said between them for the rest of the walk home. There again, nothing else was needed in that moment.


End file.
